explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeping Dogs
'' |image= |series= |production=40358- |producer(s)= |story= |script= Fred Dekker |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0572238 |guests=Michelle C. Bonilla as ' Bu'kaH' and Vaughn Armstrong as ' Klingon Captain' |previous_production=Shadows of P'Jem |next_production=Shuttlepod One |episode=ENT S01E14 |airdate=30 January 2002 |previous_release=Dear Doctor |next_release=Shadows of P'Jem |story_date(s)=Unknown (2151) |previous_story=Dear Doctor |next_story=Shadows of P'Jem }} =Summary= After Enterprise drops out of warp near a gas giant, the crew detects an unexpected power signature and bio-signs in its lower atmosphere. Sub-Commander T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato take a shuttle to investigate and discover a Klingon vessel, Somraw, close to being crushed by the planet's atmosphere. On board, T'Pol finds three dying Klingons on the bridge, and further scans detect residual elements of a carbon dioxide-based neurotoxin. Bu'kaH, a surviving Klingon crewmember, escapes in the away team's shuttlepod. Enterprise traps it, but not before she broadcasts a distress signal. They then attempt to descend to rescue the away-team, but the pressure is too high. Meanwhile, Sato finds the captain's log, which states that the ship was damaged in a skirmish with the Xarantine, and that the Klingon captain ordered his ship into the gas giant's atmosphere to effect repairs. Sato also locates the port fusion-injector on a schematic, and the away team make their way to Engineering to attempt repairs. On board Enterprise, Captain Archer talks to Bu'kaH in Sickbay. Doctor Phlox learns that the toxin was bonded to a molecule in Xarantine ale, which Bu'kaH confirms was part of their spoils. He convinces her to help them, citing the dishonourable deaths of her crew-mates. On the Somraw, Reed uses shock-waves from photon torpedoes in an attempt to raise the ship and lower the hull-pressure. This allows Archer and Bu'kaH, in a reinforced shuttlepod, to reach them. Archer tells Bu'kaH that his team risked their lives for her ship, and that they are not leaving until it is safe. Archer arrives back on Enterprise just as the recovered Somraw hails. The now-revived captain orders Archer to surrender as punishment for violating his ship. Archer faces him down, noting that his ship is damaged and freshly out of torpedoes. Powerless to argue, the Klingon snarls and quickly ends the transmission. =Errors and Explanations= # Why doesn't T'Pol or anyone else even recognize this ship as Klingon, even if the class is not certain.? It may not be an obviously Klingon design. #Why didn't Reed bother to study what little the Vulcans know about their technology. I certainly would have done so. There may not have been anything worthwhile on the subject in the Vulcan database. Nit Central # supercooladdict on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 2:57 pm: The welding helmets were strangely low-tech for what I would expect. We have one that have LCDs in the viewing window so you don't have to struggle with lifting your helmet up and down all the time. I would expect something like that in the future, that autodarkens when you start welding, like eyeglasses that darken in the sunlight or something. Although I can understand why we didn't see something like that. A character dialog were both of them a mumbling their lines through masks so that we can't even tell who's who would lose something I guess. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 31, 2002 - 12:28 am: Well, even if they did have such helmets that autodarkened, SCA, they'd still have to lift them to talk to one another in any case. # Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 6:56 pm: Interesting that the Klingons apparently had photon torpedoes before humans did. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm: Well, it’s consistent with the fact that they’re ahead of humans technologically overall. They’re part of the interstellar community, the Vulcans know them, Klaang made it to Earth, and they were said to be outmatched by the Klingon Battlecruiser at the end of Unexpected. William Berry on Saturday, February 02, 2002 - 12:13 pm: The Klingons having photon torpedoes is possible. Photon Torpedos and Disruptors are two very different weapons that may have different ranges, firing rates, etc. By TOS the Klingons may have much perfered to use the space required for photon torpedos to put in another disruptor array or two (or six:)). The Federation may have felt differently, especially since the Federation has no military vessels (those are exploration ships!:)). ScottN on Saturday, February 02, 2002 - 2:26 pm: Especially since (AFAIK) Photon Torpedos are just matter/anti-matter bombs in a warp-capable casing. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, February 02, 2002 - 7:55 pm: Torpedoes are warp capable? So this means torpedoes have a warp core and nacelles inside? Was this in an ep, reference book, or non-canon novel/reference? If they were warp capable, wouldn't they have (for all practical purposes in the close range of a battle) unlimited range? So how did the Phoenix and Cardassian freighter move out of each other's weapons range in The Wounded (TNG)? We also wouldn't be able to see them when fired by ships holding position. Sparrow47 on Sunday, February 03, 2002 - 8:11 am: To be warp-capable, torpedoes wouldn't necessarily have to have all that equipment. Maquis Lawyer on Sunday, February 03, 2002 - 3:45 pm: Luigi: According to my (1994) version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia (yes I know I need to get a newer version) photon torpedoes are: Tactical weapons used by Federation starships. Photon torpedoes are self-propelled missiles containing a small quantity of matter and antimatter bound together in a magnetic bottle, launched at warp speed at a target. ... Photon torpedoes are usually the weapon of choice when the ship is at warp drive, since they are not limited by the speed of light. … I also seem to recall another source mentioning that photon torpedoes have a small warp drive. So yes Luigi, photon torpedoes are warp capable. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, February 04, 2002 - 2:30 am: Thanks, ML. I wasn't 100% sure of that, and I stand corrected. But were photorps warp capable in 2151? And don't warp photorps raise all sorts of implications? Couldn't you launch a bunch at an enemy planet from light years away? Why didn't anyone do this during the Dominion war? When the Breen attacked Earth in The Changing Face of Evil (DS9), they sent ships. Seniram 10:52, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Luigi, The Breen probably sent ships all the way to Earth for two reasons: 1) Their proximity to Earth makes accurate targeting easier. 2) The size of the ships in close orbit would have proved intimidating to the civilian population As for torpedoes having warp capability, maybe all they need is something to keep them above the speed of light when fired from a ship travelling at warp speed. (The section about torpedoes in the Next Generation Technical Manual mentions a warp sustainer. Of course, this raises a nit about how, in The Emissary, the class 8 probe that carried K’hleyr to the Enterprise could travel at warp, when it had been launched from a starbase!). # Obviously at some point Klingons will reverse their stance on escape pods because in the Dominion War Worf was rescued from a Klingon escape pod. Not a nit, just interesting. And likely for the same reason that the UK military came to their senses, and allowed British military aircrews to have parachutes after WWI – too many combatants needlessly dying because they had no means of escaping certain death! # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 7:05 pm: Once again, the phase pistols bear some questioning. Remember from Broken Bow when Reed said they only had two settings, well, neither of these settings must be very powerful, because Hoshi only shoots the armory wall about fifty billion times, yet never scorches it. The same thing happens when Hoshi and T'Pol fire on the fleeing Klingon, but that's less of a nit as one would expect the Klingon ships to be a little tougher. TomM on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 8:12 pm:''Perhaps a small number of "training models" have a third setting, where the Phased energy beam is disabled and a harmless targetting laser is used in conjunction with the "skeet" Hoshi was aiming at. Still, Reed should have been more concerned that she get in the habit of avoiding pointing a weapon, loaded or not, directly at another person. ''LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm: They weren’t using live rounds. Reed tells Hoshi that if they had been using live rounds, she would’ve taken out two or three bulkheads. By the way, there are two torpedo tubes in the room. Does the torpedo room double as the armory and weapons training room? # SMT on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 7:14 pm:''If Sato really had weapons training before, she would know that it's a bad idea to hand someone a gun by its barrel, as she does to Reed. You'd think he'd know that too, especially since it's pointing at him.LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm:'' When she hands it to him, he gestured for her to hand it to him, and it was pointed away from him, though in his general direction. It was more clearly pointed at him when he gave it back to her. # SMT on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 7:14 pm: I do not understand how a crippled ship can virtually hover in so thick an atmosphere without engine power. Characters keep talking about its orbit, but such an orbit should decay almost instantaneously against that much air resistance. TomM on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 8:12 pm:''The Raptor was sinking, but the atmophere was so thick (there were eddies of liquid hydrogen) that there was some bouyancy. If the hull had been stonger, there would have come a point where the density of the atmosphere equalled the average density of the raptor and the ship would stop sinking and float at that level. (The same principle that allows submarines to criuse at particular depths.''inblackestnight on Friday, July 13, 2007 - 4:52 pm: T'Pol actually said liquid helium. # Sequence of events: T'Pol identifies the helm station. Sato confirms T'Pol's determination. Reed says "Good work, Hoshi." If T'Pol weren't Vulcan, she'd be miffed, and rightly. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm: Reed complimented on her not only because she confirmed T’Pol’s guess, but also because she identified the impulse drive. He didn’t compliment T’Pol because she’s a Vulcan, and doesn’t require such things. He also knows that Hoshi is still a bit skittish on such missions and could use positive reinforcement. Besides, T’Pol outranks Reed. Do subordinate officers generally say, "Good work" to their superiors? Well, they could, but is it standing practice, or common in such dialogue? # Okay, so Enterprise scares off the crippled scout. That doesn't mean the other two Klingon ships can't attack, but they don't. That would imply that they can't overtake Enterprise, which would surprise me a little, since Earth is supposed to be technologically backward. inblackestnight on Friday, July 13, 2007 - 4:52 pm: The other Klingon ships hadn't arrived yet. Archer says to get out of there before they do. # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 7:57 pm: After first entering the Somraw, the landing party takes off their helmets, Hoshi smells something awful, and T’Pol suggests they keep their helmets on. Didn’t T’Pol tell the Vulcan Elder in The Andorian Incident that she uses a nasal numbing agent? TomM on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 8:31 pm: She has also indicated that the numbing agent is only partially effective.. Even so, her "reaction" can be explained because Klingon environmental odors are both stronger than and different from Terran odors. It is well known that if a person works around offensive odors, their sense of smell for those odors eventually becomes numb, but because the molecules bind with different receptors in the nose, they can still enjoy a rose, or the aroma of a home-cooked meal. They can even enjoy that meal at work, since the (numbed) offensive odors are not overloading their brain.LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm: She never said this in that episode. Did she say it in a later one? In any case, I found your latter explanation made sense. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 8:28 pm: Klingons eat targs? In Search for Spock, Kruge had a pet Targ, and B'Ellana once made reference to having a stuffed Targ doll as a child. TomM on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 8:36 pm: So? There are people with pet pigs, pet lambs, etc, but we still think of them, basically, as food animals. Sparrow47 on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 8:57 pm: Another possibility with T'Pol's targ statement is that she was just being a little culturally ignorant. She might have assumed that the targ was meant for food. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm: Kruge’s pet was never identified as such. It looked nothing like a targ. Many people do have pigs for pets. Luke Perry has a pet pig named Jerry, or Jerry Lee, or something. ScottN on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 10:15 pm: Re: wondering about Targs... IIRC, Heart of Targ is a Klingon delicacy. # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:19 pm: How does the shuttlepod dock with the Somraw? Are Terran and Klingon docking hatches now compatible? Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, January 30, 2002 - 9:36 pm: They could have some sort of docking collar that is wider than the hatch, and seals around it, like the docking collar from the Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicle in The Hunt For Red October. # Trike on Thursday, January 31, 2002 - 1:19 am: Why is Archer doing the welding on the shuttlepod? Isn’t there something better he can be doing with this time. (In general, though, Archer is becoming a better captain. I like how he was a quick study with the Klingons.) He's demonstrating his willingness to muck in when needed! # The bridge is in desperate need of a backup crew. Tucker manning the science, weapons and communications stations was a little too much. Does he also give shots when Phlox is off-ship? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 31, 2002 - 11:18 am: And he joined the tactical team to search the Launch Bay after they recaptured the shuttlepod! # At the end T'Pol says she doesn't smell anything. Either she's being polite to her coworkers or her nose has become numb to their odors. inblackestnight on Friday, July 13, 2007 - 4:52 pm: After T'Pol said that Hoshi said that she didn't either, pleased that they were no longer on the Klingon ship. # gary on Thursday, January 31, 2002 - 8:27 am: An interesting question arises about Klingons and Tellarites--they're both aggressive and feisty. So what makes them different, and why did the Feds ally with one and not the other? I think the writers are having trouble answering those two questions. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, January 31, 2002 - 11:18 am: I don’t see why this is a problem. A entire society of people is more than just two adjectives ("aggressive" and "feisty.") There is a universe of contingent factors that can determine why two societies (or even two people, for that matter) get along, or don’t, and such relationships can easily evolve over time from hostility to peace. Look at the way the Federation/Klingon relations developed from 2151 to the 2260s, to the 2290s, to the 24th century. Look at the way our relationships with Russia, Iraq or Pakistan have evolved. # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 6:58 am: Bu’Kah sure is in excellent condition when coming out of the galley freezer in Act 1, given that Torres told Paris in Displaced (VOY) that Klingons were even more vulnerable to cold than Cardassians. ' SPOILER ALERT!!! This may not apply to Klingons of this time period, as the Klingon vulnerability to cold could have developed as another side effect of the experiments conducted with Augment DNA, which take place at least 2 years after the events of this episode!' # I really don’t mind using some creative license when depicting sound in space, but I wish the creators would limit it to ships whooshing by, weapons fire and explosions, and keep stuff like the grappler silent, to reinforce the fact that they’re in outer space. ScottN on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 9:45 am: The grappler could clang. Remember, there is that nice cable there to transmit the sound waves. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 12:10 pm: Not in the vacuum of space, Scott. :) ScottN on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 1:20 pm: The cable is the transmission medium. It clangs (or is that Klaang? :O) against the ship it grapples, the sound wave travels up the cable and resonates within the Enterprise NX-01. Same concept as touching space helmets to be heard. Of course, those of us outside the NX-01 hear nothing. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 8:56 am: The sound effect wasn't within the Enterprise, it was in the exterior shot. ScottN on Thursday, February 07, 2002 - 9:43 am: I never said that the grappler should clang in an exterior shot, I just said that is *COULD* clang from the E's point of view. # 2-Cent Worth on Sunday, May 18, 2003 - 11:26 am: This may have already been mentioned, but even attaching braces to the shuttle pod so it won't implode won't offer an ounce of re-enforcement for that one inch thick window. Even if it is transparent aluminum, The pressure we see crushing the hull of klingon ship would no doubt shatter that viewing bubble. Maybe it’s tougher than it looks! # Sneezy on Sunday, June 01, 2003 - 2:27 pm: If someone was allergic to dog hair, would that forbid them from being assigned to a starship on the slim chance that the captain would want to bring his pet along? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, June 02, 2003 - 7:55 am: They probably have good pet allergy medication by 2150's (we know they have it for bromelin allergies), and even if they don't, since Porthos doesn't really have the run of the ship, I doubt it would be a problem. # Daniels serves(ed) eggs to Archer every morning for breakfast; How fresh are these eggs or any of those foods on the Enterprise? Or do they have a chicken farm on one of the lower decks? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, June 02, 2003 - 7:55 am: Daniels wasn't the only steward; Taylor was another. It was never stated that eggs was what Archer had for breakfast every day, only that he liked them a certain way. As for the eggs' origin, they probably use the protein resequencer. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise